


Kiss from a Rose

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss from a Rose

Walking into her apartment, Ziva froze and looked around. Deep red and bright white roses were scattered about. The sitting area was dimly lit with long candles, placed stragetically on the various tables.

Curiousity getting the better of her, overpowering her suspicious nature, Ziva was also suprisingly enchanted by the scene. Not usually into the common romantic feminine fantasies, she allowed herself the indulgence this time.

Making her way into the kitchen and dining area, she found the table set for two. She lifted the lid to one of the trays of food and a decadent aroma lifted from it. A small smiled danced its way to Ziva's face in wonder over who could possibly have gone through all this trouble for her.

As she turned around, she came face to face with the person responsible and Ziva's eyes grew large. Before she could react with any sense of thought, their lips met in a fury of supressed emotion. The tension of working so closely together after three years coming to a head. Two sets of lips danced between each other, hands roaming each other's bodies.

The food forgotten, Ziva was led back to her bedroom as she and her new lover began tearing at each other's clothing until both were exposed to one another, in every way imaginable. Each person's desire and insecurity on display for the other to see and it felt like nothing else mattered.

Ziva suddenly sat up her bed and ran her hand over her face, the other clutching at the shirt she wore. Where that dream came from, she did not know, but one thing was certain. She needed it to happen. The desire in her surged as she reached over and grabbed her phone as she began dialing the only number that mattered.


End file.
